runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Goblin Wars
Goblin Wars is a minigame available for non-members and members. Official worlds are World 1, World 3, World 6, and World 102. World 6 is for members only. The whole map is multicombat. This place is good for training. The Game Location To get to Goblin Wars, you will have to enter the Goblin Wars portal. There are 2 portals for Goblin Wars in Gielinor. One in Goblin Village, and for members there is one in Dorgesh-Kaan. The Game Once through the portal, you will be in the Goblin Wars lobby. There will be a table in the right-hand corner of the screen telling you when a game will be starting. However, there can be up to 40 games at once in Goblin Wars. There are 12 portals in the lobby. Right click them to see which tribe's portal it is (ex. Throbushuun portal). By entering a portal, you will be in that tribe's waiting room. To start a game there has to be at least 12 people in each tribe. Also, when you enter the waiting room you will have a cape with your tribe's symbol. The capes cannot be taken off. On your minimap, people that are in the same tribe as you will appear as a purple dot, regardless of what clan chat there are in. Your tribe's objective is to kill all enemy tribe leaders. Tribe leaders are level 169. When you enter the game, you will be in your tribe's supply room. The room has bandages, tinderboxes, and explosive potions. The potions and tinderboxes are used to destroy enemy barricades, although you can throw the potions at enemies. There are also 3 level 70 bodyguards protecting the tribe leader, and there are levels 2-30 goblins. Each tribe has players and NPC goblins. You can also get Goblin War tickets as rewards. The losing teams gets 2 tickets and the winning team gets 10 tickets. Strategies Camping Although hated by players, camping is a way to win. By sealing the entrance to your tribe's peninsula, no one can get in. When enemy players try to kill your tribe leader, they will be forced to destroy the barricades. Rangers and mages can pick off the people who try to destroy the barricades. Piling Since the minigame is multicombat, good planning skills are useful. If lucky, some players can get the whole tribe to come with them. Players will usually yell "Charge" and other players might follow. Sometimes when the whole team is rallied then you can pile enemies. Many will be fooled by numbers though, and go around randomly looking for enemies. Instead, go after the tribe leader. By killing a tribe leader, the tribe will lose. Suicide Many players will charge solo or sometimes with a small group. However, they will go straight towards the tribe leader. Most of the time they want to die. If not, then it is considered Piling (see above). When the players charge they are usually killed by the players guarding the base. The map The Goblin Wars map is flat plains. However, there are 12 peninsulas on the map. They each hold a tribe. On a tribe's peninsula there is a supply room and a HQ. The HQ is where the tribe leader is. The map is relatively big. Rewards * Goblin mail - 100 tickets * Goblin helmet - 100 tickets * Goblin legs - 100 tickets * Hobgoblin mail - 400 tickets * Hobgoblin helmet - 400 tickets * Hobgoblin legs - 400 tickets * Ogre helmet - 500 tickets * Ogre mail - 500 tickets * Ogre legs - 500 tickets * Ork helm - 800 tickets * Ork mail - 800 tickets * Ork legs - 800 tickets * Ourg helm - 1000 tickets * Ourg mail - 1000 tickets * Ourg legs - 1000 tickets Trivia * Goblin mail can be obtained from a goblin drop, but that type is not wearable. * Goblin armour is equal to iron, hobgoblin is equal to steel, ogre is equal to mithril, ork is equal to adamant, and ourg is equal to rune.